moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
New York City
Category:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = City | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = New York | county = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Brooklyn; Bronx; Manhattan; Queens; Staten Island | 1st = }} Points of Interest ; Empire State Building : The Empire State Building is a 102-story landmark Art Deco skyscraper in New York City at the intersection of Fifth Avenue and West 34th Street. Its name is derived from the nickname for the state of New York, The Empire State. It stood as the world's tallest building for more than forty years, from its completion in 1931 until construction of the World Trade Center's North Tower was completed in 1972. In 1933, the Empire State Building earned the attention of a giant ape known as Kong, who likened the building to the mountain peaks of his native African island. Kong took a captive, Ann Darrow, and scaled the Empire State Building, only to be shot down by fighter planes. King Kong (1933) ; Hotel Dolphin : The Hotel Dolphin is a luxurious hotel located on 61st street in New York City. It has earned itself a rather bleak reputation over the past several decades, owing largely to rumors of Room 1408 being haunted. For more than sixty years, Room 1408 has allegedly been responsible for a string of bizarre, inexplicable occurrences including forty-two deaths, twelve of which were suicides and at least thirty "natural" deaths. 1408 (2007) ; The Boiler Room : The Boiler Room was a night-club owned by J.P. Monroe. In 1992, Munroe purchased the Pillar of Souls from a Guardian of the Lament Configuration and placed it in his room, which was located at the back of the Boiler Room. The dormant demonic essence of the Cenobite Pinhead awakened when Munroe's blood spilled on the Pillar and soon began to consume souls. Eventually, Pinhead became free of the Pillar and massacred all those occupying the building. Several of the club-goers and staff were transformed into pseudo-Cenobites that proceeded to stalk Joey Summerskill. Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth (1992) Films that take place in * A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001) * Analyze That (2002) * Analyze This (1999) * Animal Crackers * Arsenic and Old Lace (1944) * Avengers, The (2012) * Bela Lugosi Meets a Brooklyn Gorilla (1952) * Brave One, The (2007) * Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) * Eve of Destruction (1991) * Eyes Wide Shut (1999) * Fame (1980) * Moonstruck (1987) * Ghostbusters (1984) * Ghostbusters II (1989) * Godfather, The (1972) * Godfather Part II, The (1974) * Godfather: Part III, The (1990) * Godzilla (1998) * Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth (1992) * Incredible Hulk (2008) * Love Happy * Made in Brooklyn (2007) * Mobsters (1991) * Night at the Opera, A * Other Woman, The (2014) * Private Parts (1997) * Rear Window (1954) * Stripes (1981) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) * Tootsie (1982) * War of the Satellites (1958) (Partially) * Wolf (1994) Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * New York City at the Horror House * at the TV Database References Category:Locations Category:Cities Category:New York Category:New York City Category:A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001)/Miscellaneous Category:Animal Crackers (1930)/Miscellaneous Category:Arsenic and Old Lace (1944)/Miscellaneous Category:Avengers, The (2012)/Miscellaneous Category:Beetlejuice (1988)/Miscellaneous Category:Bela Lugosi Meets a Brooklyn Gorilla (1952)/Miscellaneous Category:Brave One, The (2007)/Miscellaneous Category:Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)/Miscellaneous Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014)/Miscellaneous Category:Destroy All Monsters (1968)/Miscellaneous Category:Eve of Destruction (1991)/Miscellaneous Category:Eyes Wide Shut (1999)/Miscellaneous Category:Fame (1980)/Miscellaneous Category:Ghostbusters (1984)/Miscellaneous Category:Ghostbusters II (1989)/Miscellaneous Category:Godfather, The (1972)/Miscellaneous Category:Godfather: Part II, The (1974)/Miscellaneous Category:Godfather: Part III, The (1990)/Miscellaneous Category:Godzilla (1998)/Miscellaneous Category:Hellraiser III: Hell on Earth (1992)/Miscellaneous Category:House of the Seven Gables, The (1940)/Miscellaneous Category:Incredible Hulk (2008)/Miscellaneous Category:Iron Man (2008)/Locations Category:Mobsters (1991)/Miscellaneous Category:Made in Brooklyn (2007)/Miscellaneous Category:Moonstruck (1987)/Miscellaneous Category:Other Woman, The (2014)/Miscellaneous Category:Rear Window (1954)/Miscellaneous Category:Stripes (1981)/Miscellaneous Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990)/Miscellaneous Category:Tootsie (1982)/Miscellaneous Category:War of the Satellites (1958)/Miscellaneous Category:Wolf (1994)/Miscellaneous